sigurds_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
CGB-01
Weapon Systems Airlords Aerodyne PLC CGB-01 The CGB-01 is the current counter-gravity bike one person transport for the Pirate Guild military. Like most militaries these days the Pirate Guild have opted to equip each or their troops with a single person transport; although they still operate fireteam and squad level vehicles. History The CGB-01 has served with Pirate Guild military forces since 4899 C.E and has been manufactured from that time to present. Older retired models can be found being used by various military and civilian agencies with large portions being sold off to Sargasso Deeps. Development Active research and development began in 4890 with the initial design taking place from May 4891-4892 and was completed in January 4893 with the first non-operable prototypes being manufactured from mid-4894-4896 and the first operable units in early 4897 with design/concept proofing taking place until mid-4897 when the vehicles final testing began with final approval occurring in late 4898 with production beginning shortly thereafter. Variants & Upgrades There are no known variants of the CGB-01. Design The CGB-01 has a small open body similar in design to a jet ski with a single bucket style seat; controls mounted to either side of the main power section with four counter-gravity engines mounted to the fore and aft port and starboard engine pods underside; there is also a single large counter-gravity engine mounted in the rear of the craft providing main motive force. The craft has a standard operating range of 175 hours during standard patrol profiles but this drops to approximately 45 hours during pursuit and situations where speed and maneuverability is required. The craft has no environmental systems requiring the rider to wear an environmental suit even when not in a hostile environment due to high speeds and altitudes. The craft has a top speed of 250 KPH with everything being operated off of 7 standard HBT cells with a single seven-cell energizer mounted in the hump at the front which also contains the control systems. Finally the craft uses an Anaheim Arms AS-1/4-11 Sensor & Communications package which includes Pulse Doppler Radar Array, Multi-Spectrum Digital Camera System, Laser Terrain Guidance System, and a multi-band digital communications system. Armor The frame is 1mm thickness laminated steel with an overall plating thickness of 1mm of Laminated Steel which combined can shrug off up to 12 kJ of kinetic energy every round with the windscreen being 1mm thickness ceramo-glass and able to shrug off up to 15 kJ of kinetic energy. The CGB-01 also has a force screen system powered by seven AN-M01V particle shielding system able to shrug off an additional 125 kJ of kinetic energy with a refresh rate of every twelve seconds giving the vehicle and overall defensive rating of 137 kJ of resistance before critical failure to anyone point. Armament The CGB-01 is armed with two Colt MPMG556 machine guns mounted to the top of the forward counter-gravity pods with two M8R1 rocket pods mounted above the rear counter-gravity pods. Operators The CGB-01 is used exclusively by the Pirate Guild Military with anyone else using them generally as used craft. Other Assault Bikes Category:Military Vehicles Category:Combat/Assault Bikes Category:Counter-Gravity Vehicles